


the enemy's mistake

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the enemy's mistake

Well Jane and her team were doing fairly well all things considered when suddenly a court nearby exploded and when they saw what caused the explosion most were scared but Jane, Jane was a different story due to her training so she just started fighting COBRA as if there was nothing out of the ordinary and for her and off duty soldiers that was actually the case but for the civilians it wasn't when suddenly her entire team was taken hostage and none to nicely either all of them had minor to moderate injuries on them

"ok originally I was annoyed at you guys for disturbing the tournament and trying to get innocent people involved in a war that doesn't concern them but now, now you've made me mad"

"and just how did we do that officer?"

"easy you messed with my tennis team"

a soldier heard that and realized just exactly who she was and spoke to another soldier nearby

"oh boy these guys are idiots I just now realized why her name is so familiar hurt civilians she's angry hurt any soldier that isn't her unit and she's a little angry but knows they can take care of herself, but her any member in her unit or her tennis team and you've just created a huge problem for yourself, you'd basically better hope she goes easy on you when she's fighting to beat you because otherwise you're in for a world of hurt"

"and just why's that? I mean her unit can take care of themselves why would she get mad if one of them gets hurt"

"you don't understand anyone under her care or anyone that she lives with for up to months at a time becomes family to her and you  _don't_  mess with her family I found that out the hard way when I made a little joke about how everyone in the top brass goes easy on them because they have to not only train a new person but also deal with the fact that since she's from the past they have to deal with them getting frustrated at the new technology and thus once sent out onto the field won't be very effective anymore at least until they're up to our standards, unfortunately for me she was standing around the corner"

"what happened?"

"oh she only told me off for a good two hours and then with permission went up against me in hand to hand combat where she made me eat the mat the entire time we were fighting seeing as how I couldn't even land one punch on her, after that well let's just say that I never insulted her unit again and I even tried to prevent others from doing the same so that they didn't have to learn the lesson the hard way like I did"

"ok yea those creeps are in a heap of trouble now let's just stay out of her way"

and so that's exactly what they do and naturally Jane wins easily


End file.
